


The Voice In My Head

by thesecondtabletester (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, nerdcas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesecondtabletester
Summary: When you turn 16, the voice of your soulmate appears in your head. You can't communicate with each other - you just hear snippets of their thoughts.What happens when Dean Winchester recognizes his soulmates voice during chemistry class?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so criticism is strongly encouraged!  
> Tumblr: tabletestingcentral  
> Wattpad: thesecondtabletester

\--------Prologue--------

Castiel Novak was not what you would call a "people person". He was perfectly fine sitting at home reading and watching t.v. He had trouble relating to his classmates in high school and always had Gabriel to talk to if he wanted to. But, there was always one person he wanted to talk to, wanted to be friends with: his soulmate.

Ever since Castiel turned 16 and started hearing his soulmate's voice, he's always wanted to meet him. Castiel loved hearing his random thoughts and terrible jokes whenever he could. That's part of what excited Castiel about going to college - he could meet him.

\--------Chapter 1--------  
Castiel looked up at the regal looking gates of Marlsgate University, dread and excitement filling his mind. On one hand, he was excited. Maybe he would meet his soulmate here like his brother, Gabriel. But, on the other hand- it was college. Castiel would be alone- without his family- and being forced to be around strangers ALL DAY.

"Castiel," His brother Gabriel's voice brought Castiel back to the car , "you need to go, you're already missed moving day and you're about to miss your first class." After a minute, the reality of the situation sunk in and Castiel ran out of the car, his backpack and his buzzing in phone in hand.

*Text from Gabe: I'll get you checked in and drop your stuff of in your dorm room.*

Reading the text, Castiel visibly relaxed. Castiel made a mental note to thank Gabe later before rushing off to find his Chemistry 101 class. It's a good thing I took chemistry in high school, because I am so not prepared.

With 2 minutes left before class started, Castiel burst through the door rushing to find a seat before the professor arrived. Not a second after Castiel sat down Professor Crowley walked through the door. Obviously in a bad mood, Professor Crowley rashly handed out the syllabus. Castiel knew he wasn't going to like this class due to the professor, which sucked because it was the only class in his favorite subject, science, that he had this semester.

After taking 5 minutes to review the syllabus and what was expected in this class, Professor Crowley started a lecture on the types of chemical bonds. Castiel pulled out a notebook and pen, ready to take notes.

\------

Across the lecture hall, Dean Winchester glanced over at Castiel. In his defense, it was kind of hard not too. While everyone was dressed casually, Castiel wore a tan trench coat, slacks, a dress shirt, and a tie. He also had gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light, and unruly hair that made Dean want to... Vanquishing the thoughts from his mind Dean tried to concentrate on the lecture, but with only 5 minutes left of class he gave up and started doodling in his notebook.

"Now, I'm going to ask a question. If your classmate who gets the question answers incorrect, I expect a 5 page essay on the types of chemical bonding due tomorrow. But, if they get it right, no assignment." The class audibly groaned over the threat of an essay, but Crowley continued on. "Now, who is going to be the lucky winner?". Dean suppressed a gulp and prayed that it wouldn't be him. He knew known of the material and didn't want all his classmates to hate him on the first day of class. "Castiel Novak." Crowley declared with an unusual snare in his British accent. "What are the two main types of chemical bonding?"

\------

Castiel stood hesitantly before answering. "Ionic and covalent," he responded with a question in his voice. "Very good, Mr. Novak." Crowley said with surprise in his voice. "Very well, no homework. Class dismissed."

All of the students got up and started to leave the room, except one. Dean sat there stunned. He recognized the voice of Castiel Novak. He should after all, as he's heard that same deep, gravely voice everyday in his head since he was 16. Castiel Novak was Dean's soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Any italicized words are things a character hears in their head from their soulmate.

\--------

This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be happening. Dean had always wanted to meet his soulmate, but he soon figured out it was an impossible dream. Dean had things to do, hell he hadn’t even been able to find the time to start college until now- 3 years late. Calming down, Dean came back to the present. Scanning the room, Dean quickly realized Cas had already left the lecture hall. Nodding to the remaining students, Dean raced up the steps 2 at a time.

Exiting the building in full force, Dean looked around. He had to find him, he couldn’t let him go. Dean searched unsuccessfully for a few seconds before gaining an idea- he would look at the camp quad as most people passed through there. It’s not like he had any other classes to go to today.

\--------

Castiel walked out of the lecture grateful that he had payed attention to that days lesson. None of his classmates hated him- yet- which was one less thing to worry about. _UGGGGHH, I’m so bored, maybe I should just go back to my dorm room…_ Castiel laughed silently at the sarcastic tone of his soulmate before adding “in college” to his mental list of things he knows about his soulmate. Thinking he should follow his soulmate’s advice, Castiel starts to walk towards his dorm, until he sees the library.

Walking towards the library’s grand doors, Castiel looks up and appreciates the regal and old looking building before starting to walk forwards. Still looking up, Castiel soundly hears a light female voice, “Watch out!” Right when Castiel looks up, it’s too late: a young woman with bright red hair is already barreling into him with a gigantic pile of books in her hand. Castiel hears the familiar thud of books falling to the floor before opening his eyes and finding himself on the concrete floor outside the library.

“Oh my gosh, I am so so sorry. I didn’t mean to run into you, I just had so many books in my hand and…” the girl babbles out at an impossible speed before Castiel interrupts her. “It’s fine- we’re both okay and more importantly the books aren’t damaged.” With an excited look on her face Charlie starts talking again, “I like the way you think. I’m Charlie.” “Castiel,” he says back. After an inquisitive look from Charlie they both decide to go talk some more in the library.

\--------

With a sigh, Dean stood up from where he had been looking over a set of chem notes he got from a classmate. Looking at his watch, Dean realized he had been sitting there for a little over 3 hours and it was now 5:30 at night. With a little reluctance, Dean started walking towards the cafeteria. Now that he thought about it- Dean noticed he was starving after forgetting to eat lunch.

\--------

“Oh my gosh, it’s already 5:30,” Charlie said with genuine surprise in her voice. After a lengthy 3 hour discussion over Harry Potter debating whether the books or movies are better and how Drarry should’ve been cannon, Charlie and Cas had become friends. “We’ll have to meet up again soon, but I’ve got to go to a study group for more computer programming class,” Charlie continued. After exchanging phone numbers, they both walked out of the library.

Cas, with no where better to go, started walking towards his dorm room. He wanted to go to the cafeteria, but his id card would be in his room as Gabe had picked it up for him. It only took him a minute to reach the elevator, which took him up to the 9th floor. Castiel quickly looked at the his phone where he saw the text from Gabe that told him his room number- 925. Opening the door, he felt a sigh of relief. His dorm room was in good shape. It looked like his roommate had already moved in and was, for the most part, tidy. Normally, Cas would dread having a roommate, but meeting Charlie had really improved his confidence. Maybe, college wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Walking towards his bed, Cas found a sandwich and some candy with a note from Gabriel on the top.

*I figured you wouldn’t get back to your room till late. Eat up. -G*

Smiling Castiel unwrapped the sandwich- turkey and mayo, his favorite. Castiel would miss Gabe. Content with the situation, Castiel grabbed his laptop and opened up Netflix. The only way the day could get even better was Sherlock. Well, okay meeting his soulmate would be kind of awesome, but Castiel didn’t want to push his luck. His day was already amazing as it was.

\--------

By the time Dean had finished up his dinner it was 6:30, so he decided to head back to his dorm. Walking towards the elevator, he fished through his pockets for his keys. Pushing the button for the 9th floor. Originally he had wanted a floor on the first level, but he had to admit he liked being on the top floor. A familiar ding signaling his arrival at his floor brought Dean back to reality as he stepped out of the elevator. He quickly walked to the end of the hallway before finding his room- the last one in the hallway, 925.

Turning  his key in the lock- Dean recalled what had happened that day. He had found his soulmate and he would see him again on Monday during class. Being Friday, he only had to wait a weekend, but maybe he’d see him around campus before then though. Dean felt a rare smile on his face, which only grew when he heard his soulmate. _Ugh!! I’m going to pull my hair out. Why can’t Sherlock and John figure out that they are meant for each other._ In the many years that Dean had been able to hear Castiel, he had grown knowledgeable about the other man’s favorite show- Sherlock. Maybe one day when he had some free time Dean would start watching it as well, he thought as he absent mindedly unlocked the door.

Dean thought his day couldn’t get much better, but it did. Because when Dean opened the door someone recognizable was sitting on the bed that had been empty this morning. With a weak, soft voice, Dean called out: “Cas?”


	3. Chapter 3

Here’s the thing about meeting your soulmate. You would think that there would be a lot of pressure, but that’s not what happens at all. Sure, you feel stressed at first. I mean, the universe literally told you to be with each other. But it doesn’t seem hard or confusing, you just click. You don’t have to try to fit them into your life, because they already have a place. They are the missing piece of the puzzle that you might not even have known you were missing.

\--------

This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. Sitting up slowly, Castiel carefully closed his laptop. It’s him, It’s really him. That’s the voice in Castiel has grown to love over the 2 years that he has heard  _ him. _ Oh my gosh,  _ him  _ is really here-  _ he  _ has a name. What is his name?

Slowing down his thoughts, Castiel finally got the courage to talk. “What’s your name?” he carefully asked. Closing the door, Dean crossed across the room to the bed opposite Castiel’s. “I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.” Dean stated. “And you’re Castiel, Castiel Novak.” Surprise flickered across Castiel’s face before he came to the realization of where he recognized Dean form. “You’re in my Chemistry 101 class.” He stated. “Yeah, kind of ironic isn’t it?” Dean jokingly said. And just like that all the tension was gone.

\--------

Looking across the room at Castiel, Dean took the time to fully commit his appearance to memory. What he hadn’t been able to see across the lecture hall that day was right in front of him; and he loved all of it. Dean loved the way Castiel’s dark hair stuck out everywhere and looked like he had just woken up. Dean loved the way Castiel’s eyes looked like they contained a perfectly blue sky that brought back happy memories of his childhood. He might not know it yet, but Dean loves Castiel.

\--------

While Dean stared at Castiel, Castiel stared back. Castiel stared into the eyes that looked like 10,000 emerald pools. Castiel stared at Dean’s light brown hair that stuck up in just the right places. Castiel stared at Dean’s full lips that made Castiel want to do some dirty things. Castiel stared at Dean, and while he might not know it yet. Castiel loves Dean.

\--------

  
A/N: Just a short little chapter about their first meeting. More to come soon... 


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight peaked through the translucent white shades over Dean’s dorm room windows by the time he woke up. Opening his eyes slowly, Dean dared to peek down at the sleeping Castiel in his arms, remembering what happened the night before. After meeting Dean and Castiel had just sat there for almost 2 hours, so after that they decided to just lay down and cuddle, falling asleep soon after.

After a quick glance at the clock Dean saw it was only 9:00 and it was a Saturday, so he snuggled back into Castiel’s warm body. Castiel was such a strange and formal name, he’d have to think of a nickname. Cassie? Too young. Castie? Yep, that one’s just strange. Cas? It was perfect.

Castiel started to stir, removing Dean from his thoughts. “Dean?” Castiel asked, his voice groggy from just waking up. “Mornin’ Cas.” Dean whispered softly in his ear. “Cas?” the other man asked. “Yeah, I think it fits you. And it’s much shorter than Castiel.” Dean whispered a bit louder this time. Starting to sit up, Dean spoke again, “Come on let’s go get breakfast.”

\--------

Getting to the cafeteria right before breakfast ended, Castiel got some vanilla yogurt and honey while Dean went to go get some pancakes. Sitting down, the two began to eat their breakfasts. “You put honey on your milk?” Dean asked, amusement flickering in his eyes. “Yes, honey is a natural sweetener.” Castiel responded, “Plus it helps honey bees stay alive. Bees are such wonderful creatures and it’s so unfortunate that their dying.” Dean glanced up at Cas surprised, he’d heard almost the same exact thing a few weeks ago in his head and it was strange hearing it in person this time. Finishing their meals, Castiel and Dean left the cafeteria and walked back to their dorm room.

An hour later, Dean and Cas both sat on the same bed, Cas reading and Dean looking at his phone. “Hey Cas, what’s up with your name?” Dean asked out of the blue. Chuckling quietly, Cas put his book down. “My parents used to be super religious, so they named all of my siblings and I after angels. My name comes from Castiel, the angel of Thursdays. Then there’s also my brothers Gabriel, Lucifer, and Michael.” “Well that’s um… interesting,” Dean responded, not quite sure what to say.

  
“Wait, did you say your parents used to be? What happened, did they just give up on religion one day?” Dean asked just realizing what Cas had said. “No, umm. When I was 1, my mom left us. After that, my Dad was just kind of not there anymore.” Castiel explained, a hint of sadness in his voice. “I’m sorry, Cas” Dean said with empathy in his voice, “Parents can suck don’t they.” Looking up at Dean, Cas spoke, “Well what are your parents like, they have to be better than mine.” “When I was 4, my mother, she died in a house fire. My father left us. He dropped me and my little brother Sammy off at our Uncle Bobby’s house. He never came back.” “Well, then I think I agree with your statement,” Cas said, “parent’s suck.”


End file.
